The English Demon
by Desertfyre
Summary: For all those fan girls of Supernatural that have had, did have, do have or will have those annoying English teachers. Have no fear, the Winchester are here! Written in Fangirl pov; Season 2 Winchesters; reference to Season 1


Disclaimer: Do I have to do this again? Does it look like I own the boys? Nope, honor goes to Eric Kripke.

Notes: Technically written earlier this month. This was actually written to relieve stress. I had a "made more diffcult that it had to be" English class. It got to the point I actually thought this. So this fanfic was born. This is written from a fangirl's pov. And no it isn't Mary sue stuff. The Winchesters are written as their season 2 counterparts.

Summary: For all those fan girls of Supernatural that have had, did have, do have or will have those annoying English teachers. Have no fear, the Winchester are here!! They can solve all your problems……or at least relieve some stress.

* * *

As I waited patiently for the familiar sleek black car to pull up, I was looking around out at the river. After a few minutes of waiting it finally did pull up; two guys got exited from the car.

"Hey, guys, thanks for coming", I greeted. I hopped off of sitting on my own car.

"No problem", Dean smiled his trademark smile, "What can we do for you?"

Sam nodded and gave his own smile.

"I have a gig for you", I answered "It's easy; get in and get out."

"Yeah, what's the scoop?" Sam asked his brain obviously ready to record information.

"I want you guys to hunt a demon down for me", I said.

"What kind of demon are we dealing with? Have you seen it?" Dean asked. I could hear the excitement of another hunt in his voice.

"I see it once a week and that's bad enough", I said crinkling my nose in disgust.

"What is it?" Sam asked concerned.

"It's more a who…." I drawled.

"Yeah, who is it? Give us the 411", Dean ordered.

"My English teacher", I said deadpanned.

Sam stared at me a moment, searching for signs joking. Dean cocked his head and opened his mouth; nothing came out. He closed it and cocked his head the other way.

"You're joking right?" the oldest asked finally.

"Look at me and tell me I'm joking." My voice was so flat, it made a pancake have depth.

"Ahh…" was all Dean could muster at the moment.

"Your English teacher is a demon?" Sam finally asked wanting clarification.

"As far as I'm concerned, she is. Now, get your Colt and shoot her", I said clapping my hands together.

"I really don't think that's a good idea. If she isn't truly possessed……" Sam started.

I cut him off, "I'm not entirely convinced she's not."

Sam sighed. "Please rethink this. We cannot go around shooting innocents", he begged.

"I gotta go with Sam. Not because of what he said, but we can't waste a bullet of the Colt on a demon who 1. Isn't A demon. 2. Isn't THE demon and 3. Isn't supernatural to begin with." Dean listed off.

"Hey, I'm not married to the Colt. I know you have other weapons, use one of those. Exorcise her with the Devil's trap and 50 lines of Latin. I don't know, you're the experts." I said.

"But there is nothing to exorcise because she isn't a demon", Sam explained patiently.

"Alright fine. Then use the saw off with rock salt", I suggested.

"But she isn't a ghost or spirit!" Dean cried.

"But it hurts a lot right? Hurts but doesn't kill", I said calmly.

Both shifted a memory of long ago and Sam looked slightly guilty.

"Like you wouldn't believe", Dean said in answer to my question.

"Alright then", I said happily, "That's what you'll do."

"Shoot your English teacher with rock salt?" Sam asked still uncertain of this plan.

"Yeah, it's perfect. I mean I've sat up in class thinking about it. Then when I got really "violent"" I did quote-y fingers, "I was thinking about using the Colt."

"Whoa, hold up there Tex", Dean said, "You want us to waste some rock salt into your teacher because she annoys you?"

"That's the idea. The whole class is annoying and she is just in the line of fire", I said cackling.

"You want us to waste rock salt that takes awhile to make. We can't afford that", Dean said.

"Do you remember 10th grade? Your English teacher, what was her name? Mrs. Teddy?"

Dean started twitching and even Sam backed off of him. "Oh, I remember alright", Dean huffed, "Now that was a demon."

"Thank you, now I'm in a similar position. So please, please help out a loyal fan here." I begged. I pouted for effect. I'm not good a puppy dog eyes like Sam but I got to work with something here.

"I can't believe we are seriously talking about this", Sam muttered.

Dean looked at my pout-y lips and shook himself. "No, we cannot waste……"

I whipped out a wad of bills. "I'll pay you $200 and when you are done, I'll have two apple pies baked especially for you. And for Sam I'll make some of my famous pasta salad."

Dean snatched the money from my hand. "Done." Sam sighed willing to go along with it, considering he was outnumbered.

Dean counted the money. I looked at him amused. "What you don't trust me?" I asked.

Dean looked sheepish a moment. "It's not that. It's just ingrained training." I nodded accepting that.

"How about a kiss to seal the deal?" he asked after a moment grinning.

"Don't push it, big boy", I warned.

Dean held up his hands. Sam sighed. Dean hit on his shoulder. "Let's go Sasquatch, we've got work to do."

"Oh wait, one other thing." I cried making both stop.

"Yes?" Sam asked.

I went through the window of my car and pulled out a small camera. "Record it for me", I ordered. If possible, both could have fallen over in shock.

"And don't let her grandma looks fool you", I called after both of them. Dean just waved in assurance while Sam nodded.

* * *

The next day, we were all back at our meeting place. I was watching the video.

"Whoo-hoo, thank you so much, guys. You have made my day", I said shutting off the camera.

Both blushed lightly as I grinned. "And in payment, as promise….." I opened my car door, sitting the camera aside and pulled out a bag. "2 apple pies and a whole bowl of pasta salad. Careful the bag is heavy."

Sam reached for the bag but Dean beat him too it with a glare. He was reverent in placing it in the back seat of the Impala in a way it wouldn't move around so much.

"Thank you for the food. You didn't have to", Sam said as Dean walked back up.

"You are welcome. It was the least I could do for your kind services", I said.

"I have to say……it was fun. And it was a chance to pay back my 10th grade English teacher", Dean mused.

"This is scary. You are holding on to something from years ago", Sam said.

"I wasn't holding on to it. And besides, if I was I made my peace yesterday", Dean smirked.

I laughed. "Yeah, and you know what. I will give you that kiss you wanted."

The grinned near took Dean's face clean off. He wagged his eyebrows. "Be warned, I can't help it if you come begging for more."

Sam coughed as I glared at his older brother. "Dean, do you want the kiss or not?"

"Yeah, baby. I'm gamed", he drawled.

"For that….." I near dragged Sam to my level to place a kiss on his cheek. Sam blushed as he straightened.

Dean glared at Sam lightly. "Now, are you ready to behave", I asked him.

"Yeah, I am", Dean smirked still. I shook my head.

Hey! I had to give them both kisses since they were so many degrees of awesome-ness!

**The End **

* * *

A.N. This can actually go a bunch of different ways. If you have a math, science, history or whatever teacher you could think about that particular subject instead of english. I was thinking about writing a fic on what happens when they go to see the "english demon" and record the video. Considering I have another english class this coming semester, that may happen. Depends on how "diffcult" it is. lol


End file.
